comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Supply
Born in Quebec Canada, Marilou Meilleur is one of the new girls at the Xavier's Institute. Always with a smile on her lips and a carefree attitude, she's generous and has an obvious French accent. She's not hard to spot, constantly wearing colorful clothes and unique accessories. Rumors say that she was transferred from a jail in Canada and ended up making quite a turmoil there before she left. No one really knows why she was there or what she has done for it, but Marilou never really dismissed the rumors, nor did anything to confirm them either. Background Born in a relative poor family, Marilou Beauchamp had been cherished by her parents who wanted their only daughter to be able to rise above her social condition and be able to have a better life than her parents had. As of sort, her parents did everything in their power for Marilou to have all the necessary tools in life to be able to get a better future. Using what little wealth they could spare, Marilou's parents did their best so she could be educated in all sort of fields : art, music, sports and academics, always pushing her to perform in every activity she took. They raised their daughter with simple values : teaching her that effort and hard work were necessary in order for her to get what she wanted in life. Marilou was everything her parents could have hoped for : talented and gifted, top of the class, a model student that everyone loved and hard working. Though in order to live up to her parent's expectation, Marilou was under constant pressure and stress to perform, constantly working to improve herself and not disappoint her parents who made so many sacrifices for her. Marilou truly believed her parents' beliefs that she had to work hard so one day she could have what she wanted, so she could get nice clothes, a nice home and all the things the other boys and girls had at school. Then one day, it all changed... The day where she discovered her power, where she saw that nice dress behind the windows of a store that she knew her parents couldn't afford and she would never have. As she kept thinking about the dress on her way out of the mall, suddenly, she felts the soft fabric of the dress in her hands. The girl was so confused, surprised, shocked at first... Then she tried again, to have the same dress, thinking hard about it until another popped! And then she focused again, and another appeared! And she summoned a dozens of them until she eventually got one that was her size. From that moment, whenever her mind desired of an object, it appeared in her hands, almost without fail. She tested the limits of this power and much like a bulimic girl who had been denied it all for years, she literally hoarded everything she could never have : money, phones, clothes, toys, electronics.. Not just a single copy, put more than ones as if she was afraid one wouldn't be enough. Until it reached a point where her powers forced her to think about her values and outlook on life. Why take all of her time and efforts, endure all the stress and pressure to perform, now that she can have everything she wants with a simple thought? Gone was the model student, the girl who performed in a wide array of activities. Marilou wanted a simple thing now : take her time, relax and enjoy life to the fullest without having to endure the worries and stress like she used to. She would have been able to, if it wasn't for the fact the investigations about all those thefts led the policy to her. Millions of dollars worth of goods, money, jewels and other things found mysteriously in her room, all stacked up. The evidences were against her even if there were no proof of her doing anything to 'steal' the goods, they all ended up in her room. The news devastated her parents who couldn't understand why it happened. It made no sense considering Marilou's background either. Due to the amount of stolen goods that were found in her room and the fact Marilou was almost turning eighteen when it happened, she was sent in jail for her crimes. A place that could have been quite rough on her but, on the contrary, Marilou ended up to be quite the popular girl there due to her ability to find whatever the girls wanted... Without making them pay anything for it. Phones, food, cigarettes, name it... While all the mess of the heroes crisis occured, Marilou was in this low security jail, strangely enough a place that was oddly comfortable for such dark times. Eventually, the inmates ended up having their own goods disappearing, no matter how well they tried to hide them. Again and again, which was about to send the whole prison into a mini-turmoil... Before this could happen though, her parent's efforts to have their girl out of jail finally paid out... Marilou was transferred to a special institution to deal with cases like hers : the Xavier's Institution. Now she's one of the 'new girl' at the Institution, one who has a sinister criminal background and, if rumors are true, was sent out because she caused too much trouble there... Personality Carefree: Her days of stress are long behind her and Marilou wants to relax and enjoy life, knowing her power will give her whatever she wants. As of sort, she is impervious to any form of stress, nothing's ever a big deal with her. Minimalist: After the surge of wealth she went through, knowing she can have whatever she wants, her outlook on material possession has changed a lot. She has no attachment to any of her belongings, seeking the things she did not have in her youth now : having a good time. Generous: Due to her outlook on material possession and not caring for them, she's very generous of her possession... Which were never hers to begin with. She'll gladly use her power to give things to others if they ask nicely. Mischievous: Marilou has always been the girl her parents wanted her to be, striving to please and believing it would help her. Now that she realizes she no longer has to put the effort for her to be successful in life, she's much more laid back and craving simple things in life : day to day excitment with little pranks and harmless mischievousness. Thrill seeker: This is what drives her most : to have fun, seek out new experience and live life to its fullest. And she's quite eager to find partners to follow her in her crazy ideas and thrills. Friendly: Marilou is rather easy to come by, eager to make friends with like minded eventually, eager to 'corrupt' them into her thrill seeking experience and sharing her outlook of life with them. She's fairly extraverted and feels more attachment to people than her belongings. Daredevil: It's in her nature : she loves to compete, she loves a good challenge just for the thrill of it and she's happy to play with it, even if it might be a bit reckless. Flirty: She enjoys having a good time, it's all a game to her, and just as everything else, there's fun to be had in this little game, no? Ambigous Moral: She's a thief... But not quite, right? Using her power isn't wrong, it's not stealing... Even if it is... At least, she has no qualm in using it. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Original Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken